


Vanishing light

by Astral_Twilightsenpai



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Dragon Midoriya Izuku, F/M, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, UA is a University, the kids are all aged up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:44:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Twilightsenpai/pseuds/Astral_Twilightsenpai
Summary: After the rise of quirks, the rivalry of the heavenly dragons ended. That was until a young boy came across a mysterious blue gem that forever changed his fate.The fate of a hero.





	Vanishing light

**Author's Note:**

> I know you guys have been wanting more of A Forgiven Heart, but i had this story as well. I'm hoping to work on both of these stories. Personally this is a old fic i wrote a long time ago, but eventually scraped it for another story at the time. I hope you guys enjoy this one as well, A Forgiven Heart will have a new chapter soon :)

* * *

He was alone. All alone in the forest by himself lost, with no way out. That was until he tripped and fell on his arm, slightly fracturing it.

"Ow" the boy said as he clutched his arm in his hand, but was shaken when he heard a low growl.

 _ **{Who's there}**_ a rough voice said startling the boy

"M-Me" the boy said with a scared tone in his words.

 _ **{What is a young boy like you out here all alone?}**_ the voice asked calming the boy down slightly 

"I-I was ta-taken awa-away by my home. A-a scary man with a ma-mask" the boy stuttered out almost crying 

 _ **{Taken? Why would someone want to take you away?}**_ the voice asked with a slightly serious tone now.

"B-because i'm qui-quirkless i have no powers and h-he wan-wanted to make me jo-join him" the boy stuttered again.

 _ **{Quirkless? What's that young one}**_ the voice asked 

"quirkless means i have no special power or traits to becoming a hero like All Might" 

 _ **{Do you want power to protect those that love and care about?}**_ the voiced asked which made the boys eyes widen at those words.

"Yes, i want the power to protect everyone with a smile on my face and say  **I AM HERE** " the boy said with a small smile on his face

 _ **{You may not be able to save everyone young one}**_ the voice spoke again

"That's a sacrifice i'm willing to make when i have to" the boy spoke 

 _ **{What's your name young one?}**_ the voice asked with a hint of curiosity

"Izuku, Izuku Midoryia" Izuku said with a determined smile and a bright glow to his green eyes

 _ **{Well, Izuku my name is Albion, or know as the Vanishing Dragon. Also, what are your parents quirks?}**  _Albion asked

"My mom has a quirk that lets her pull small things to her, and my dad was able to breath fire and had a dragon mutation. It gave him horns and sharp canines, but he's gone now. He left after i was diagnosed quirkless." Izuku said with a frown

 _ **{Well you're lucky. Since i'm a dragon you developing me as your quirk won't be suspicious, but you'll have a set of wings, your eyes will forever be blue, and you'll have horns if your okay with that."}**_ Albion said as a blue light started irradiating on the ground reveling a blue gem about the size of a baseball

"Yes, give me the power to protect those that i love and care about" Izuku said with a smile as he grabbed the gem and looked at it

 _ **{Hold the gem close to your chest and close your eyes and stay calm, it may hurt a little bit}**_ Albion said as he watched Izuku pull him to his chest and waited

"I'm ready when you are" Izuku said as he took a deep breath and waited.

 _ **{Starting now}**_ Albion said as he started glowing brightly and started sinking into Izuku's chest. Albion knew he was hurting, but Izuku didn't show it. 

That fateful night is when Izuku finally felt like he belonged to the world.

* * *

10 years had passed since that fateful day and it had gone the way he has always wanted. He showed his mom his quirk after his kidnapping. He got his quirk registered and the news spread like wildfires. He was getting more attention than the class bully Bakugou Katsuki. He even caught the attention of girls. He still stuttered around them, but he wasn't as bad as he was as a kid.

He was even given nicknames, he went by Vali, The Dragon, or The Vanishing Dragon, because he developed the ability to vanish from thin air. All the kids at first believed that to be his quirk, but no one really knew his quirk. 

As illegal as it was, he was able to make a fake quirk license and used it to his advantage for about a year after he turned 14, but was caught by the upcoming hero Miruko. The rabbit hero told his mother, and made him give up the fake Id, but he was given a chance to help people in need with the new hero. So she took him under her wing and started training him for U.A 

4 years after all the training and help from Miruko, Izuku was given a recommendation from her to U.A. Izuku, was shocked when he found out about that and embraced his new favorite hero. Yes All Might has become his 2nd favorite hero. When his 18th birthday had came Miruko had gifted him a green hoodie with the hood having two bunny ears to cover his horns and a half mask that he had designed with two small respirators on either side of the mask. When he saw the item he couldn't resist to hug his mentor and nearly crush her.

* * *

Today was his last day of high school then he's off to train till the Recommendation test, but first he had to get through his last class of the day. 

Izuku was looking out the window with a bored look on his face. That was until his teacher walked in with a stack of fliers

"Alright everyone i'm supposed to hand out these fliers for your colleges and carrier choices," the the teacher started as he held up the papers, but then threw them into the air.

"Who cares, I know you all want to be heros" the teacher said as everyone got excited and cheered also showing of there quirks, till someone walked in.

"Don't lump me with these extras teach" Katsuki said as he walked in with a cocky smile on his face "I'm aiming for the top, that's why i applied to U.A to be the number one hero" he added glancing over all the teens including Izuku.

"Yeah right Bakugou that's a 2% chance you'll even pass the exams." one teen said with a rough attitude. Other kids decided to say their opinions as well, but were shut up by Katsuki.

"Would you extras be quite, I aced the mock exam and got a good grade i'm totally going to get in" he said with a shit eating grin making the teens even more angry.

"Oh right! Midoryia you got in by recommendation from the newest upcoming hero Miruko the rabbit hero" the teacher said with a bit of excitement shocking all the teens.

"How! He has no quirk right?" one teen said with a shocked tone as well as some other teens

"DEKU!" Katsuki said as he rushed to his desk and slammed his hand on it "How did a quirkless wannabe like you get a recommendation from a hero" Katsuki said with a hint of anger in his voice

"Maybe i'm not useless and obnoxious like you" Izuku said with a bored tone still looking out the window

"What was that you little shit" Katsuki said as he used his quirk and split Izuku's desk in half, but was hit by something at the same time.

When everyone looked at the two teens they saw Izuku's desk in two pieces on the ground and a fist against Katsuki's face, when everyone looked at Izuku they saw his blue eyes glowing and and two white and blue gauntlets on his arms and long white wings with blue crystals trailing down forming the middle section of the wings. 

Everyone's eyes widen at his quirk and one teen knew who he was. "Gu-guys, he works with Miruko, and he's already got a quirk license and still hasn't been to U.A he's leagues ahead of us at this very moment. Bak-bakugou stand down, he can get you in trouble if you keep pushing it" the teen said 

"Bakugou Katsuki, i'm not the helpless little boy you once knew he's long gone. Who your facing is the Vanishing Dragon Miruko's sidekick. I'm way ahead of your pathetic boasting, now stand down or i'll be forced to contact a actual hero, i'd bet everyone in here would love to see Miruko send a child like you off to learn some manners and quirk usage." Izuku said coldly making Katuki's eyes widen as he took in every word that was said

Katsuki actually stood down and went to his desk after the teacher told him and Izuku to calm down. Izuku, had walked out of the class for early leave. As soon as he stepped outside he spread his wings and took off.

He went all the way to Miruko and went into the lounge of her office and flopped down and closed his eyes. 

"What you doing out of school early kiddo?" a familiar asked making Izuku's eye open and look up from where he was laying and came face to face with his favorite hero.

"Bakugou happened again, and i finally showed off my quirk to the class and everyone of course knew me, since Bakugou caused it they sent him to the office and let me leave early, but it was worth it i got to sock him in the face" Izuku said with his eyes closed and a grin showing off his sharp teeth, what he didn't know is that it made his favorite hero blush slightly.

"What did i tell you about getting into physical problems with people Izu" Miruko said chopping him on his head "Also, have you made your costume design yet, remember it has to have bunny ears like me" Miroku added with a smile on her face 

"Yeah yeah I know i work under the best hero in my eyes, but yet i'm forced to have bunny ears." Izuku said sitting up streching

"Hey your the one that used to play with my ears when you sat on my back for push-ups and I mean your horns a sensitive to the touch unlike me ears." Miruko said as she grabbed Izuku's horns making him grow a blush and grunt in response

"Oh? Are we learning to resist the dragon urges, that's a shocker wonder when your grew up. I'm still 2 years older than you remember that" Miruko said as she let go of his horns and sat down next to him. "Whenever you're ready we can start your training for the recommendation test, and before i forget Inko called, shes settled in her new home in america now she said after your test come visit her for a couple weeks, and don't worry i'll have a way for you to train while your gone." Miruko stated making Izuku smile.

"That's good, i'm glad she's happy there, i'll give her a call later for now lets spar for a bit" Izuku said as he got up and started heading towards the training grounds.

But little did Izuku know, he was being targeted by something yet to show it's self.

 


End file.
